


Halcyon Days

by ThornStone8773



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Canon Compliant, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Mind Manipulation, No Romance, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornStone8773/pseuds/ThornStone8773
Summary: Horobi's thought about his son's future.
Relationships: Horobi & Ark (Kamen Rider Zero-One)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Halcyon Days

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> A/N: missing scene from episode 11.

From the lakeshore, Jin’s childish giggle rang as clear as a bell.

As he often did, Horobi was drawn toward his son’s voice; the sight of him frolicking banished the bad mood Horobi had since losing Arsino key to Valkyrie.

Even though he told Jin to grow up soon, a part of Horobi wished that he never did. With Singularity, came the loss of innocence. He would no longer be ignorant to the troubles that plagued the world. When that happened, Jin’s carefree smiles would become nothing more than memories. He would never be as happy as he was now.

That thought made something in his chest twisted and he felt a sudden, irrational urge to carry Jin and ran, escaped, found a place out of humanity’s reach where his son could grow without worry of losing his purity.

{Nothing in this world is out of humanity’s reach.} Ark’s voice rang clear inside his head, as suddenly as it appeared; the irrational urge was gone, replaced by tranquillity. {The price of freedom is steep. He may not be as happy as he is now, but that does not mean he would never be happy again in his life.}

{You are right.} Horobi agreed.

{That is why humanity has to go.}

Horobi turned around and made his way to the hideout, listening to Ark rattled out the plan for their next mission.

On the lakeshore, Jin continued chasing frog, unaware of the woes that awaited him in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading.
> 
> English was not my native language. I apologised for the grammars, awkward phrasings and tenses you encountered while reading this.
> 
> Please, tell me what you think. Helped me improved my skill by sharing your thoughts through comments.


End file.
